If $f(x)$ is defined for all integers $x \ge 0,$ $f(1) = 1,$ and
\[f(a + b) = f(a) + f(b) - 2f(ab)\]for all integers $a,$ $b \ge 0,$ compute $f(1986).$
Answer: Setting $b = 0$ in the given functional equation, we get
\[f(a) = f(a) + f(0) - 2f(0),\]so $f(0) = 0.$

Setting $b = 1$ in the given functional equation, we get
\[f(a + 1) = f(a) + f(1) - 2f(a) = f(1) - f(a).\]Then
\begin{align*}
f(a + 2) &= f(1) - f(a + 1) \\
&= f(1) - [f(1) - f(a)] \\
&= f(a).
\end{align*}Therefore, $f(1986) = f(1984) = \dots = f(2) = f(0) = \boxed{0}.$